Lost
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Tras ser descubierta su traición, Draco consigue huir de un destino de muerte y llegar precisamente a los brazos de quien menos lo espera. [Fic participante del intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de navidad" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"] [Regalo para Bella Malfoy Mellark]


**Disclaimer:** Draco Malfoy y todo lo hermoso que hace parte del mundo mágico de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa del intercambio navideño «Bajo el árbol de navidad» del foro «El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos»

 **Bella:** Tus peticiones me parecieron geniales, pero debo decir que esta me atrapó. Espero haber captado la esencia de lo que querías leer y sobre todo, deseo que te guste este regalo que he hecho con mucho cariño para ti. ¡Felices fiestas piú bella!

Y bueno, contextualizando un poco, la petición que elegí decía: «Hermione encuentra a un Draco malherido luego de descubrirse que ha traicionado a los mortífagos. Pero resulta que ella no lo encuentra por casualidad pues él va a buscarla y llegando a su casa cae desmayado. Que ella tenga que cuidarlo y que en un momento dado, ella decida entrar en su mente para darse cuenta de que él está soñando con ella. El sueño debe ser erótico. Quien elija esta petición decidirá si pasa algo entre ellos en la realidad»

Y aquí está...

* * *

 **Lost**

Draco podía sentir el sabor metálico la sangre en su boca y aunque el dolor en casi todo su cuerpo era insoportable, no podía dejar que lo pillaran. No ahora luego de que con mucha suerte y la ayuda de una vieja amiga, había logrado escapar de sus captores.

Había pasado días, tal vez semanas encerrado en una mohosa y fría celda de la mansión Goyle, luego de que se descubriera acerca de su traición. Había estado ignorando las órdenes de su tía Bellatrix y por lo tanto, las del mismísimo Voldemort con el fin de protegerla a ella y ahora solo esperaba por el momento en que, habría de ser ajusticiado delante de aquellos con los que había luchado codo a codo alguna vez.

«Debes apresurarte, sólo tenemos una oportunidad».

Pansy sabía que estaba arriesgándose demasiado, pero él estaba seguro de que aunque se hubiera rehusado a hacerle caso, ella no hubiera dejado de insistir. Era demasiado testaruda y extrañamente tenían algo que los unía más allá de su amistad: ambos estaban secretamente enamorados de quienes fueran sus enemigos en el pasado.

Tenía por lo menos un par de costillas rotas y su vista se nublaba de vez en cuando, haciendo que le fuera mucho más difícil andar. Draco sabía que a esa hora ya debían estar buscándolo y temía que todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho para que pudiera salir de allí, hubiera sido en vano.

Estaba perdido.

Literalmente perdido.

No tenía idea del lugar en donde se encontraba y de lo único que era consciente era de las heridas que aún no sanaban pues había recibido torturas constantes sin ningún tipo de atención.

«¡Maldito traidor a la sangre!»

Así lo habían llamado quienes alguna vez fueran sus amigos y que ahora lo miraban con desprecio. ¿En qué momento su vida había cambiado tanto? Draco sabía que ese era el precio de las elecciones que había hecho y en su caso era bastante justo en realidad.

* * *

Hermione yacía cerca de la chimenea, observando distraída la danza de las llamas.

Llevaba algunos días confinada a la pequeña cabaña luego de que hubiera tenido aquel pequeño accidente durante la incursión de los mortífagos a Hogsmeade. Había salido mínimamente herida en realidad, pero a pesar de ello, sus amigos habían considerado que lo mejor era que se tomara unos días de descanso. No podían continuar sin el cerebro del grupo, pero según ellos era sumamente peligroso que una herida Hermione fuera al paso de la labor que los embargaba.

Y no querían arriesgarse.

«Este lugar es seguro. Deberías permanecer aquí durante algún tiempo. No podemos exponerte ahora que estás vulnerable».

Harry seguía siendo demasiado protector y aunque le había hecho prometer que no haría ninguna tontería, había estado tentada a salir de aquel claustro en más de una ocasión. No era como que se estuviera muriendo y la búsqueda de esos objetos infernales era la prioridad de todos los que conocían la verdad.

«Puedes leer acerca de magia negra o de como destruirlos. Así nos ayudarás mientras te diviertes».

Ron podía ser demasiado tonto a pesar de que intentara animarla por el hecho de tener que darse de baja de manera voluntaria y más teniendo en cuenta que ya todo estaba bien. No había sido para tanto y ella —que alguna vez quería convertirse en sanadora— sabía que estaba al cien por ciento de sus capacidades.

Sin embargo, no se podía hacer nada. El trio dorado —dúo por el momento— estaba fuera de casa y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que leer o intentar no dormirse con el suave danzar de las llamas.

* * *

Estaba exhausto y sabía que le seguían los pasos. La cabeza le pulseaba violentamente y sentía el cuerpo más pesado de lo normal.

¿A dónde debía dirigirse?

En su mente solo había un lugar en el que quería estar, porque era el mismo que había recorrido una y otra vez en sus sueños durante su cautiverio. El mismo que le había dado la falsa sensación de calidez en el frio hueco en el que había estado enterrado.

Casi oscurecía y estaba convencido de que al finalizar la noche moriría si no conseguía concentrar sus pocas energías y aparecerse en un lugar seguro.

Pero, ¿Dónde?

Draco no vio nada más que el rostro femenino de formas suaves que enmarcaba unos ojos castaños que lo miraban con ternura y con su último aliento desapareció, justo antes de que empezara a llover.

Quería estar con ella.

* * *

Un golpe en la entrada de la cabaña la sobresaltó, haciendo que tomara de inmediato su varita y se pusiera en guardia.

Estaba convencida de que no podían ser Harry o Ron, puesto que le habían dicho que no la verían en por lo menos dos semanas.

¿Sería alguien de la orden?

Era poco probable porque aunque se habían ofrecido a cuidarla, había desechado la idea, alegando que estaba lo suficientemente protegida con las salvaguardas del lugar como para hacer que perdieran su tiempo con alguien que no estaba convaleciente.

¿Y si eran?

Era casi imposible.

Estaba segura de que se mantenía bien resguardada.

Con sigilo, se dirigió cerca de la puerta de madera y luego a la ventana para fijarse que fuera de la casa, yacía alguien echo un ovillo. De inmediato se tensó. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Al principio entró en estado de alerta pero luego de observarlo por varios minutos se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de aquel intruso temblaba a intervalos regulares y su ropa mugrienta y cubierta de sangre denotaba que estaba malherido.

Pero ¿Cómo era que había llegado hasta allí? Se suponía que las salvaguardas eran impenetrables a menos que aquella persona tuviera alguna relación cercana con ella o simplemente no quisiera hacerle daño.

¿Y si era alguno de sus otros amigos?

Con bastante cuidado se puso tras de la puerta y aun sosteniendo su varita en lo alto, empezó a abrir lentamente. La persona que seguía tirada en el suelo respiraba con marcada dificultad y por la posición en la que estaba no le permitía ver quien era. Estaba arriesgándose, lo sabía de antemano pero confiaba en los hechizos que había puesto en la cabaña y sabía que el personaje a sus pies no le haría daño.

No obstante, no pudo evitar llevarse una enorme sorpresa al reconocer en el intruso a quien fuera su antiguo compañero de colegio.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí y por qué se encontraba en un estado de salud tan deplorable?

Hermione se debatió entre la decisión de llamar de inmediato a la orden o auxiliar a un Malfoy moribundo cuando este movió su cabeza y la miró.

—Gra… Granger —pronunció antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que un Draco Malfoy convaleciente había llegado a los pies de Hermione.

Al principio había dudado acerca de lo que debía hacer teniendo en cuenta que el chico pertenecía al bando de Voldemort, pero al verlo en el estado deplorable en que se había presentado y al notar que ni siquiera había podido alzarse contra ella en el momento en que lo encontrara, se dio cuenta que no había manera de que hubiera podido confundir a las salvaguardas que había colocado.

Era evidente que no venía a hacerle daño y en cambio, necesitaba atención urgente.

Hermione había aprovechado el hecho de que se encontraba sola. Estaba segura de que Harry y Ron pondrían el grito en el cielo al verlo allí y lo que menos deseaba era reproches. Le habían dicho que sería útil estando en casa y eso era precisamente lo que deseaba hacer, aunque las heridas de Malfoy requerirían más de dos semanas para ser curadas.

Ya vería cómo hacer con sus amigos pues por ahora, tenía algunas pociones y ungüentos que preparar.

* * *

Hermione Granger estaba sentada sobre el césped y desde allí le sonreía abiertamente.

Malfoy Manor se veía más verde que de costumbre y el hecho de que la chica hubiera aceptado vivir allí con él, le otorgaba un toque aún más especial porque todo parecía estar perdonado y olvidado.

La guerra había terminado y ya no existían motivos para temer. Granger estaba a su lado y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien. Se convertiría en un trabajador del ministerio mientras ella haría una carrera de leyes o de medicina mágica. Él estaría más que dispuesto a pagarle lo que quisiera porque ella había sido el motivo que le había permitido redimirse.

—Draco —pronunció la chica y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción. ¡Cómo amaba oír su nombre salir de esos labios! — ¿Crees que podemos ir visitar a mis padres? Se acercan las fiestas navideñas y quisiera sorprenderlos.

—Si es lo que quieres —contestó él, sentándose a su lado y acariciando sus bucles castaños cuyo aroma aún lo hipnotizaba.

—Bien —respondió ella, sonriéndole.

—¿Draco? —una voz se escuchó desde el interior de la casa, haciendo que el rubio se tensara. La conocía bien — ¿Qué diablos haces con esta sangre sucia?

Draco se levantó de inmediato, tratando de alertar a Hermione que parecía distraída, pero justo cuando levantó su varita para atacar a Bellatrix, esta lanzó una maldición a su espalda haciendo que Hermione cayera sobre el césped.

Un grito ahogado salió de la boca del rubio.

* * *

Hermione escuchó un leve quejido en el momento en que el ungüento tocó el costado de Malfoy.

Parecía tener algunas costillas rotas y por el color de sus hematomas podía suponer que llevaban días así. Había conseguido que dejara de temblar pero la fiebre se mantenía yendo y viniendo de manera intermitente y lo peor, él aun no despertaba. Aunque tampoco sabía cómo tomaría el hecho de encontrarse allí y justo siendo cuidado por ella. Pero necesitaba que despertara. Tenía mucho que preguntarle.

La toalla empapada de agua tibia se deslizó por los hombros desnudos del chico y luego por sus brazos que a pesar de estar un poco más delgados, aún mantenían la contextura fuerte de antaño. Draco Malfoy siempre había sido atractivo y a pesar de encontrarse en tan mal estado, seguía mostrando algo de su gloria pasada.

Hermione no pudo evitar admirar sus facciones y se sintió un poco avergonzada de estar invadiendo su espacio personal, aunque técnicamente, el rubio ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

La expresión de agonía en su rostro le hacía pensar que estaba teniendo fuertes pesadillas o que simplemente el dolor seguía siendo insoportable y aunque en más de una ocasión estuvo tentada a entrar en su mente y saber lo que estaba sucediendo, no se sintió con el derecho de invadir de esa manera la privacidad del rubio. Ni siquiera si eso le ayudaba a saber qué hacer por él.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y luego de asegurarse que Malfoy estuviera hidratado, tomó asiento en el sillón al lado de la cama y se dispuso a leer un rato.

 _«Un Horrocrux es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un mago o bruja ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad. La creación de un único Horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, sin embargo la creación de Horrocruxes múltiples permite ser inmortal»._

Un gemido escapó de la boca de Malfoy pero a diferencia de los anteriores, este no parecía ser de dolor.

* * *

Los ojos de Hermione estaban puestos en él desde el momento en que había entrado a la habitación.

Draco podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y también en sus pantalones. Hermione Granger se veía demasiado sexy con su pequeña pijama y su cabello revuelto, y encontrarla en su habitación era un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —la suave voz de la chica hizo que se estremeciera.

—Lo lamento, tuve que ocuparme de algunos asuntos —contestó él, caminando lentamente e introduciéndose en su habitación donde ella lo esperaba. La presión en sus pantalones amenazaba con hacerlo explotar y la mirada de ella, clavada sobre su anatomía, no estaba ayudándole para nada.

—Te extrañé —agregó la chica, caminando lentamente hacia él. El contoneo delicado de sus caderas y el aroma suave de su perfume eran el afrodisiaco que necesitaba para que su miembro empezara a palpitar.

—Y yo a ti —dijo él tomándola de la cintura para besarla y presionarse un poco contra ella. Hermione Granger lo volvía loco como ninguna otra y ella era muy consciente de eso.

Las manos de Draco volaron de su cintura a su trasero para poder levantarla y aún sin dejar de besarla, la llevó en brazos hasta la enorme cama.

Sus labios diligentes se ocuparon de los suyos por un momento más antes de dirigirse a su cuello y al pequeño hoyuelo que se formaba en su clavícula. Hermione no pudo evitar que un gemido de placer se escapara de su boca y cual si fuera música para sus oídos, aquel suave sonido lo impulsó a seguir explorando.

Sus manos se deslizaron lenta y tortuosamente por el costado de la chica antes de introducirse en el pequeño pantalón y luego en las bragas que ya estaban empapadas. Un nuevo gemido escapó de la boca de la castaña cuyo cuerpo empezaba a arquearse sutilmente ante el contacto de los dedos del rubio con su sexo.

Draco introdujo dos de estos en ella y empezó a moverlos lentamente, esperando por su respuesta. Moría por estar dentro de ella pero quería que la chica disfrutara al máximo del momento que estaban a punto de tener.

La respuesta de Hermione no se hizo esperar pues instintivamente empezó a acariciar sus senos, haciendo que la visión de ella y sus ojos apretados de placer fueran la más exquisita del mundo. Pasó un rato más complaciéndola antes de desnudarla y desnudarse por completo. Deseaba que su piel lo quemara y anhelaba que la pasión en su interior la consumiera de la misma manera que lo había hecho con él en tantas ocasiones.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y contempló la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Draco.

Sin poder evitarlo su mano se dirigió a la marca en su antebrazo y con la yema de los dedos la acarició lentamente. Contrario a lo que Draco pensaba, a la chica no le importaba que él hubiera sido un mortífago y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa lo tomó de los brazos y lo indujo a besarla con ímpetu renovado.

El rubio se puso sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla con su peso y empezó de nuevo a besar su cuello para luego dirigirse a sus senos. Sus labios apresaron primero el derecho y luego con sus dientes, mordisqueó suavemente el pezón que se había puesto erecto. Hizo lo mismo con el otro mientras la piel cremosa de Hermione se erizó y de su boca se escapó un jadeo, al tiempo que sus manos volaron al trasero del chico y lo apretaron.

Ya estaba.

No aguantaba más.

Con cuidado se levantó un poco y la miró. Se veía demasiado hermosa. Su cabello revuelto, su desnudez y sus ojos embriagados de pasión se quedarían para siempre en su recuerdo igual que en el de ella permanecería aquella noche de amor.

Porque eso era.

Mucho más que sexo.

Estaba literalmente perdido en ella.

Hermione sonrió mientras Draco entró lentamente en ella. Estaba tan mojada. Tan dispuesta para él.

Empezó entonces a embestirla despacio para ir aumentando cada vez más la velocidad. Los jadeos y sus respiraciones aceleradas se escucharon fuertemente en la habitación aun cuando afuera llovía a cantaros y las manos de Hermione, que habían volado del trasero de Draco hasta su espalda, se clavaron en ella, demostrándole que estaba en la misma sintonía que él.

Hacía un poco de frio pero el sudor de la actividad presente perlaba sus cuerpos unidos, cuya fricción producía un fuego más abrasador que el de las llamas de mil hogueras encendidas.

* * *

Hermione estaba en shock.

El lugar en el que se encontraba era desconocido para ella, pero casi podía adivinar que era la habitación de Malfoy por el color verde esmeralda de las sábanas que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo y de las cortinas que dejaban entrever algo del exterior.

No tenía idea de en qué momento había decidido hacer aquella incursión mental pero ahora que estaba dentro de aquel sueño, estaba convencida de que había sido un grave error.

¿Qué diablos hacía Malfoy soñando con ella?

Y aun peor, ¿Qué hacía él soñando con ella y haciendo «eso»?

Siempre había considerado detestable el voyerismo y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en el momento. Aquello era perverso, enfermo. Era… inconcebible. Mientras el Malfoy y la Hermione del sueño se revolcaban en la enorme cama del chico, la verdadera Hermione se debatía entre la idea de largarse de allí y botar al rubio de su casa o simplemente pasarlo por alto. Total, solo era un sueño.

A pesar de que estuviera tan subido de tono.

Los jadeos de ambos le provocarían pesadillas por meses y aún más el trasero desnudo de Malfoy que se movía con rapidez empujando dentro de ¿ella? Esto era de locos. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido descubrir la razón de los sonidos raros de Malfoy?

«¡Me va a oír cuando despierte!»

«¿Ah sí, y qué le vas a decir exactamente? Hey Malfoy, entré a tu mente y te descubrí haciéndomelo. Pero vale, no importa sé que era solo un sueño y de cualquier manera vi que ambos lo estábamos disfrutando».

«¡No puedo decirle eso!»

«¡Claro que no, tonta!»

«Mierda».

Su monólogo interno la distrajo un momento, pero justo cuando pensó que nada más podía sorprenderla, lo escuchó.

—Te amo, Hermione —susurró el rubio y al dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la escena y observar la expresión de su propio rostro en quien yacía con él, se dio cuenta que el sentimiento, por lo menos en su sueño, era mutuo.

Y eso la descolocó.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días más desde la única vez que Hermione entro en la mente de Draco Malfoy.

Sus heridas tenían mejor aspecto y estaba convencida de que cuando menos lo esperara iba a despertar. Y ojalá que así fuera porque deseaba por todos los medios que el rubio ya estuviera en pie para que pudiera marcharse antes de que Harry y Ron volvieran.

Ya casi había terminado de leer _Secretos de las artes más oscuras_ y ahora le quedaba algo de tiempo libre en el que era inevitable traer a su memoria la imagen mental de ella y de Malfoy compartiendo la cama. En más de una ocasión se encontró a si misma viéndolo y recordando sus facciones pálidas y la manera como sus músculos se marcaban en algunas partes de su cuerpo que la ropa no dejaba ver, pero contrario a lo que había pensado, no había tenido pesadillas al respecto.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —había estado tan distraída que ni siquiera se había percatado de que Malfoy tenía sus ojos abiertos.

Una mueca de disgusto se apoderó de ella al recordar sus propios ojos clavados en los de él, en el sueño y antes de que dijera otra palabra, tomó su varita de manera amenazante.

—Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no estoy en posición de hacerte algo —agregó el chico viendo la actitud de la castaña—. Además, ya sabes cómo son las cosas.

El comentario más que enojarla, la sorprendió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Lo que viste no fue suficiente?

—No sé de qué hablas.

Draco sonrió engreído, intentando sentarse en la cama.

—¿Estás segura?

Hermione se sonrojó de manera violenta.

—Esa es toda la respuesta que necesito.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó ella, desviando la conversación.

—Porque casi me matan —contestó él, acomodándose entre almohadas.

—Pude verlo, pero ¿Por qué viniste aquí y no recurriste a tus amigos?

Draco volteó la mirada. —Porque soy un traidor. ¿No te lo dijeron?

—Y eso, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Los ojos grises volvieron a ella.

—¿No lo has entendido aún?

La chica se mantuvo en silencio.

—Todos tenemos un precio y el mío iba a ser demasiado alto de pagar.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Iban a ordenarme asesinar a alguien.

—Pero eso es lo que hacen los mortífagos, ¿o no?

Las palabras de la chica fueron como ácido sobre su piel.

—Tenía que matar a un ser amado y antes de que digas algo más, no soy un bastardo que haría algo como eso, mucho menos si estamos hablando de una mujer.

Hermione pensó de inmediato en Narcissa Malfoy y su porte aristocrático pero luego recordó las palabras del rubio en el sueño y lo entendió.

Esa era la razón por la que él estaba ahí y era la misma por la cual, las salvaguardas de la cabaña lo habían dejado cruzar.

Él no le haría daño.

Él la amaba.

* * *

Draco estaba mucho más recuperado y aunque había cruzado pocas palabras con Hermione desde aquella ocasión, sabía que la tensión entre ellos había disminuido porque ella sabía la verdad. No la había asimilado aún pero sabía que eso llevaría tiempo y esperaba tenerlo para ayudarla.

—Harry y Ron llegarán pronto —dijo ella de repente, abandonando la lectura.

—Imagino que quieres que me marche —contestó él, tomando un bocado de comida.

—No sé en verdad qué es peor.

Draco la miró.

—Aún piensas que voy a venderte —aseveró—. ¿Por qué demonios eres tan testaruda? ¿No crees que ya hubiera podido hacer algo como eso?

Hermione lo ignoró.

—No sé a lo que estás acostumbrada pero no soy un tipo de declaraciones románticas y tonterías como esa. Me dijeron que tendría que matarte e hice mi elección. Es tan simple como decir que no podría lastimarte aunque quisiera.

—¿Y pretendes que te crea?

—Es tu problema, Granger, pero si no puedes creer en lo que viste en mi interior, estás demente. Pasé semanas encerrado en una sucia celda y mi único pensamiento fuiste tú. Estuve al borde de la locura y lo único que me mantuvo con los pies en la tierra fue pensar en que hacía esto por ti —dijo apresuradamente—. No te engañes, no soy altruista. Soy un maldito egoísta que soñaba algún día tenerte para mí y no aceptaré que por tu estúpida obstinación, todo lo que me mantuvo en pie se vea truncado. Vas a convencerte y voy a encargarme de eso.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Acaso era idiota?

Pero era precisamente esa obstinación y lo ilógico del asunto lo que le daba cierto atractivo. Ella había pensado en algo que explicara la llegada de Malfoy y aquello solo era una confirmación de la teoría que ya se había forjado en su cabeza.

¿Podía entonces darle el beneficio de la duda?

Una guerra se avecinaba y esta tal vez sería la única oportunidad que tendría de experimentar algo que valiera la pena. Si iba a morir por lo menos podía decir que no todas sus decisiones habían sido erradas, además, no tenía mucho que perder y en cambio podía ganar lo impensable.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? —repitió él, confuso.

—Puedes quedarte.

—¿Qué les dirás a tus amigos?

Hermione dirigió su mirada lejos de él y suspiró.

—Ya lo veremos, Malfoy. Ya lo veremos.

* * *

Un fic un poco apresurado y demasiado inverosímil para mi gusto, pero fue lo que salió XD. Como sea, espero haber complacido a mi amiga invisible y de paso a quien o lea y quiera comentarlo.

Y no siendo más...

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERIDAD EN EL NUEVO AÑO!**

Gizz.


End file.
